Grant
The Grumby-Grant-Tremblor dynasty (colloquially known as the Grant Dynasty for convenience by many) is a family of Islanders and Quill who have long been of importance in AQUA. History The first two regents of the Jewelled Cities, and later AQUA, were Jonas Grumby and his daughter Amber Grant. Their family occupied many positions of power within the administration, but were ousted in a coup in 399, with several of them killed, including Amber and Evelyn. The surviving members fled abroad. During the 410s an accommodation of sorts was reached with the new regime which allowed some members of the family to return home. A full reconciliation was agreed in 436 upon the death of Opus Petrichor, and the family's ship The Coral Skipper refurbished at the expense of the AQUA Council. Members of the family retain positions in the government of AQUA and other realms. The family is renowned for its fertility. To date, every female Grant has borne at least one pair of twins, and fertility is retained long into middle or even old age The most remarkable example is probably Ambryn Jarrow, who gave birth to triplets and two pairs of twins. Due to this rapid propagation, descendants of the family are found in several royal houses around Telluris. Current family members include the Qzarina Li Tianshi of the Salterri Imperium, Prefect Martin Grant-Tremblor of Niemidaland, and a number of members of the Senior Council of AQUA. The Grant family is recognised as one of the clans of Jarrland. The Family in 399 Amber Grant: (331-399). Amber was the daughter of Ginger and Jonas. She was tall and statuesque, copper eyes, and a mass of dark purple hair in curls that showed blue highlights. Typically, she dressed in breeches, a vest, and a wide hat. The form stayed the same, but became more ornate and jewel laden as she grew into the role of Regent. Iaz: (345-399) Amber's husband and native islander. He was shorter than many, but a possessed the long, lean muscles of a swimmer and diver. Tempest Grant(366-present) Daughter of Amber and Iaz, she married Athelmere, King of the Jarrs Jonas Grant (366-present)- Son of Amber and Iaz, he was badly burned at the Grand ball of (381). Pledged himself to Shvedrishti “bright Eyes” and became a prominent member of the Radurja faith. Evelyn Grant-Tremblor: (331-399). Amber’s twin sister. The primary difference was that Evelyn kept her hair in straight, tight braids. Growing up, she was as wild as her sister, and in some ways never settled down. Still a competent administrator. She was dying from infectious Ship Fever when she was killed. Pinna Tremblor (342-399), Evelyn’s husband, A Quill from the swamps. Known for his ardent worship of Atur. Firth Grant-Tremblor (377-present). Son of Evelyn and Pinna. Tall (6 foot 4 inches) and lean, with a build honed by lives spent swimming and free-running. Neither brothers are exceptionally strong, but have exceptional agility and endurance. They have the wider chests of the Islanders, and the longer arms of the Quill. Their skin is the color of burnished walnut. They have their father’s facial features- long face with sharp cheekbones, narrow jawline, and pointy chin. They have the bright copper eye color of their mother, and her dark purple curly hair streaked with blue. Both wear their hair in long ropy braids. Across their cheek, they bear the tattoo of the Grant family. The also bear the traditional tattoos green/white of the Atur faith of their father across their chest. Tarn Grant-Tremblor Adite (377-present) See his brother Tarn for description. He is married to Dame Dusari Adite, of the Raanekan royal family Martin Grant-Tremblor (393-Present) The third child of Evelyn and Pinna. Hawkeye Grumby: (378-present) Hawkeye is a Quill child abandoned by his parents. He has severe hearing loss, but makes up for it with the ability to read lips and uncanny attention to details. He was adopted by Indigo Summers (249-399), who took no wife, and named after Indigo’s idol, Jonas Grumby Tumberink Grumby (377-present) Son of Jonas Grumby and a woman from Grizzland. In a very real way, he looks like his father, but with lighter skin. Family Members Descendants of Ginger First Generation *The progenitors of the family were Jonas Grumby and Ginger Grant. Jonas and Ginger had twin daughters, Amber and Evelyn, in 330. *Jonas had one son with an unknown woman of Guilder, named Tumberink Grumby, in about 383. Second Generation *Amber's children with Iaz Teron were the twins Tempest and Jonas Grant, born in 366. *Evelyn and her partner Pinna Tremblor had three children: twins Tarn and Firth Grant-Tremblor, and Martin Grant-Tremblor. *Tumberink and his partner Huang Pei Mei have three children: Philip Grumby, born in 427, and twins Dominique and Emmanuel Grumby, born in 433. Third Generation *Tempest married Athelmere Jarrow and bore four children: Atheldynn, born in 392, twins Ambryn and Eirwynn, born in 397 and Elwyr, in 401. *Jonas became the consort of the Shahidi Mkuu, Shvedrishti. *Tarn married Dusari Adite of Raaneka and had one daughter, Amber Adite (b.402), and one son, Devdan (b.416) *Firth was rewnowned for his philandering, but died without known children. *Martin married Yvinia of Guilder and adopted three children: Ginger, Maximilian and Gilligan Grant-Tremblor. Fourth Generation *Atheldynn Jarrow married Adrianna Caercia and had two children, Emryn and Athelwyr. *Ambryn Jarrow married Qzare Li Tailong and had eight children: triplets Tianshi, Fengbao and Huanle in 425; twins Shuxian and Yinhuo in 427, twins Marishi and Yue in 429, and Gun Huang in 435. *Eirwynn Jarrow married Prince Hazael of Ashenia and had seven children: Athelmere n 426; twins Ambryn and Hazael in 427; Katerin in 430; Kirana in 432; and twins Zhela and Isariel in 435. *Ginger Grant-Tremblor married Andus Fitzrion, Skipper-General of AQUA and had three children: Martina in 447, Percy in 449, and Arthur in 456. *Amber Adite had one daughter, Apsara Ambere, in 426. Fifth Generation *Emryn Jarrow married Clovis Wulfendyne and had triplet daughters: Maria, Astrid and Molly in 441. *Athelwyr Jarrow married Lyra Shaeldtae and had nine children: Adrynna in 448, Athelwygg in 450, Malyn in 453, Alwyk in 455, Tansyn in 456, Martyn in 459, Lyra in 460, Aldin in 464 and Tempest in 465. *Li Fengbao married Hong Diao II and had three children: Li Shurao in 453, and twins Li Shandian and Li Leiming in 455. *Li Shuxian married Teodor Nisakovich of Niskovia and had four children: Li Svante in 445, and triplets Yana, Arisha and Taisiya in 450. *Li Yinhuo married Rin Fireguard of Kasumor and had five children: twins Li Tailin and Aimi in 449, Kaori Sapora in 450, Li Meishan Magnes in 451 and Daichi Sapintia in 455. *Li Yue married Dissator Ethmorl of Hrathan-Tuor and had five children: Li Yelde, triplets Ulric, Xinke and Frey in 463 and Huanle in 465. *Li Gun Huang took several wives and concubines and had thirty-one children in total. *Athelmere Jarrow-Toranath married Pennelera Kyarta and had one son: Hazael Jarrow-Toranath, in 448. *Ambryn Jarrow-Toranath married her adopted cousin Gilligan Grant-Tremblor and had twins. *Katerin Jarrow-Toranath married Emmer Melsad and had twin daughters: Idrisa and Salline, in 453. *Kirana Jarrow-Toranath married Caelonas Kayadath. She had one son, Oriel Miardan, in 462, apparently out of wedlock. *Apsara Ambere married Gio of unknown family and had one daughter: Sucheta Ambere, in 444, later Queen of Raaneka. Sixth Generation By the sixth generation the family comprised more than one hundred members. Descendants of Ginger's Sister The second, lesser-known branch of the Grant family descends from Alice Grant's second daughter, the half-sister of Ginger. This branch of the family rose to prominence after the AQUA Civil War when Lilith Grant, Alice's granddaughter, married Philip Grumby, son of Tumberink. Second Generation *Lilith Grant, granddaughter of Alice Grant, married Philip Grumby and had two children. Third Generation *Eli Grant *Elizabeth Grant, became Skipper-General following the retirement of Percy Grant-Tremblor Fitzrion. Honorary Members Hawkeye Grumby, adopted son of Indigo Summers and Captain-Administrator of Emerald City, is considered a member of the family by some, although he has no blood relation to them. Hawkeye and his partner Doris Robson have three children: John Francis Xavier, born 427; Margaret Jane, born 430; and Henry Braymore Robson, born 433. Category:Dynasties Category:Dynasties of Telluris